Say You'll Haunt Me
by Xthe-tobi-showX
Summary: Aerith and sephiroth are ment to get married but when seph does not come back from his last mission, Aerith does not lose hope but what happens when she meets cloud? Will seph come back for her like he promised or will he fall to Jenova! Lemon later on!
1. Chapter 1

I do not own FF7 (if i did sephy would be topless all the time!) Thankyou 4 reading!

* * *

><p>"<em>I'm sorry Aerith, I have to go on this mission" The sliver haired general said as he got up from the flower patch that he was sitting in with his girlfriend " No wait Sephiroth! Can't you stay <em>

_another day?" Aerith shouted back at him._

"_Why Aerith ? You know I have to go today!"he said as he turned back around to face her,_

"_I just ...I...I have a bad feeling about this mission, the planets telling me that something bad is going to happen when you go there!". Sephiroth sighed and his mouth pealed into a smirk _

"_Look Aerith, I promise I will come back to you..." the general pulled a small black box from one of his inside pockets and got down on one knee in front of Aerith and looked into her forest_

_green eyes " because I'm going to make you my wife. Only if you will accept me?" he spoke calmly. Aerith looked at the gold band with diamonds all around it and back a sephiroth_

_ " of course I will Seph! I love you and you know that!" she cried as she rapped her arms around her lover._

_" Here lets put it on" he said as he slipped it onto her ring finger._

_"wow seph it's amazing she said as she kissed him goodbye, as he walked into the light of the open door Aerith shouted after him"sephiroth say you'll always come back to me! And..." her _

_eyes welled up with tears "If you die say you'll Haunt me!". He turned around and smirked at her "I promise I'll do anything I can to get back to you. I love you my little cetra" he said as he_

_ walked of into the light, "I love you to General" she said as he walked out of site._

**5 years later...**

It had been 5 long years since Aerith had spoken those words to the great general Sephiroth but he had never come back from that mission.

The offical report from the SOLIDER had said that he went mad and through himself in a mako reactor, but she always hope that he kept his promise and haunted her. Sephiroth had

changed his will just before he died and left her millions of gil in her bank, the mansion that they were ment to live in after they got married ( which inclued 9 bedrooms and 5 bathrooms),

his apartment in the shinra building and finaily he wedding ring he had got for them in graved with each others names in them, which she wore on a gold chain around her neck and her

engagement still on her finger.

As she walked into her church she held his ring up to her lips "I promise you'll always be my only man, I still love you general" whispered as she started to tend to her flowers when

suddenly a blond haired boy laded on her flowers.

This was going to be a very long day...

* * *

><p>Hello this is my first aerith and seph fic! I am really happy i got this chapter wrote and typed in one day!<p>

I'm sorry it's not long but the next one will be I promise!

I got the idea for this fic from a song by stone stour called say you'll haunt me! Its so aerith and seph!

reveiws are really welcome! thankyou 4 reading it!


	2. A place where you belong

**I hope you all like this chapter I've been writing it for months! **

**All of the chapters have been and will be named after songs that have inspired it! mainly by stone sour, Gackt, slipknot and BFMV**

**Sadly I don't own F77 Cos if I did there would be alot of changes eg All fit me n must be shirtless! drool (nom,nom Chest!) **

It had been a every strange day for Aerith not only had she had a random blonde boy fall onto her garden, she had been chased by the Turks, found herself at a terrorists group AVALANCHE's headquarters and to put the icing on the cake she had said to would be ok to come and stay in her house and who said that she wasn't a nice girl.

"So where do you live Aerith?" the young girl named Tifa asked as they strolled up to the top of the plate with the men named Cloud and Barret behind them "oh not far away!" she said with a smile as they walked along the quiet street that lead to an expensive part of town.

The group was surrounded mansions and large houses as they walked along a large cobbled path that lead up to an old iron gate. "Well here we are!" she said as she skipped through the old gates up to the white front door.

It was safe to say that AVALACHE were shocked as they walked into the stylish mansion, the walls were red and held only a couple of pictures and a large mirror, the carpets were a soft cream colour that matched the carpet running up the stair case that split off into two at the top leading to the two separate Wings of the house.

"How in the hell did you afford this place!" Barret yelled, "Oh, my fiancée bought it for us for when we got married!" she smiled at them as she brought in a silver tray with four tea cups.

"Come on sit-down and have some tea, Barret! For god's sake she giving in us a place to stay so keep quite!" Tifa yelled as she sat down on the red leather sofa with Cloud next to her and Aerith across from her on the armchair.

"Oh, I don't really mind talking about him! He was in SOLDIER and 1st class at that." Aerith smiled as she sipped her tea, _wait_ Cloud thought _not even 1__st__ class SOLDIERS could afford a place like this even if they saved up all their pay_, _there's only one person that I could think of that would have been paid that much ...but... no what am I thinking about... he could never love someone never mind marry them!_

"So where's this lucky man then?" Barret questioned, Aerith's face dropped and tears pooled up in her eyes "He's not hear." she sniffed "He died five years ago on his last mission he said he was going retire after that mission and stay at home with me... but a month later I got a letter from Shinra saying that he had died...oh I'm sorry ...I didn't mean to dampen the mood!" She said with a smile as she wiped her tears away,

suddenly there was a loud knock on the door.

Aerith jumped up and ran over to door and there stood at the door was none other than the head of the Turks , Cloud jumped up from his seat and reached for his Buster Blade "Aerith run!"

"No wait Cloud, its ok Tesang's helping me!" Aerith said as she jumped in front of Tesang "That's right Strife." Tesang stated as he walked in front of Aerith "Please let us explain" Aerith pleaded.

"So let me get this strait, in reality the Turks are not really after you but are just looking like they are so that Hojo thinks that you just keep getting away! " Cloud shouted as slammed his cup on the wooden coffee table so that it rained tiny bits of tea onto the table "Please Cloud just hear us out!" Aerith pleaded "After I got with my boyfriend from Shinra he asked if the Turks could keep an eye on me and keep reporting back to Hojo that they couldn't find me and even after my boyfriend died they've been looking after me so I really own them my life in many ways" Aerith explain

"I'm very sorry about today, we didn't tell Reno about you and so he went to get you before Rude could explain the deal to him." Tesang apologized and gave Aerith a bunch of rose" we made him buy you these."

"It's OK I don't mind and please tell him thank you for the flowers" she giggled as she got up and made her way to the kitchen.

"You seem to really care for Aerith don't you?" Tifa asked as she placed her empty cup on to the coffee table "Yes I've been watching her for years and now I do all I can to help her but... But after HIS death she's never been the same she's always wearing that smile but I know that deep inside she's crying for him to come back to her like he promised, you know she even has the wedding rings that they were meant to have she wears them around her neck, you see He had made sure that everything would be left to her if he died he made sure the wedding rings were waiting in the mansion for them when they got in but it looks like she had to come here alone" Tesang smiled to himself " he really did love her, I just wish I had gotten there first" He whispered the last part so that the group could not hear his silent confession.

What the group did not see was when Aerith got into the kitchen see broke down in tears _Please Seph save me from this loneliness!_ She wepped into the vase of roses. When she returned from the kitchen Tesang and gone and the group were chatting amgust themselves and not one of them had noticed the tears lingering in her eyes "please everyone let me show you to your rooms " She beamed as she set of up the stairs_. I can't let them see me cry I must stay strong! _Aerith shouted in her head this was no time for tears!

"Tifa this is your room, the bathrooms through that door!" Aerith smiled sweetly "What's in this room?" Cloud asked as he swung the door open to the next to him and was confronted by toys. "oh well you see as I said my husband to be made sure the house was read for us and well... He always wanted lots of kids..." she mumbled as her cheeks flushed red. The large room was painted yellow and it had different coloured Chocobos painted on the walls, Teddies and toys lined the room and in the centre there lay a large wooden cot with a yellow blanket in it "he never had a family and always dreamed of having one you see we had made plans to have children but only after we were married of cause!" she explain as she quickly shut the door "now onto your rooms boys! She smiled but deep inside her heart was breaking...


End file.
